


Fresas

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, loki likes wild strawberries ok, they are not related, thor told him he should wear shoes ok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Loki se corta el pie al recoger fresas. Thor lo encuentra en su camino de regreso y se ocupa de él. Literalmente.🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓Esta es una traducción autorizada por Loki_said_kneel quien originalmente la publicó en Ao3 como Strawberries.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 13





	Fresas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801843) by [Loki_said_kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel). 



> Estaba estudiando poesía antigua para una de mis clases y, al parecer, hay una vieja canción épica sobre una chica que se corta el pie y su amante se acerca, hacen el amor y él se la lleva en su caballo. Se supone que es del siglo XIV, pero en realidad probablemente sea de principios del siglo XIX. Pensé que era genial que se les ocurriera. Solo conozco la sinopsis de esto tristemente, así que así es como me lo imagino. Con Loki y Thor y un poco de historia.

Era primavera Loki caminó descalzo sobre la hierba verde oscura que rodeaba todo alrededor de la casita en la que vivían él y Thor. El lugar estaba cerca de un bosque y, al mismo tiempo, lejos de la ciudad. A veces, ni siquiera veían a otro ser vivo durante días o semanas, excepto cuando iban a la ciudad a comprar cualquier necesidad, pero podían sobrevivir solos.

Thor era un gran cazador y a menudo vendía sus capturas en la ciudad.

Loki entendía de plantas y sabía cómo usarlas para curar y sanar lo que necesitaba ser curado. Era otra parte de sus ingresos. Prepararía mezclas de té y pociones para que Thor las llevara a la ciudad y las vendiera.

Estaban felices así.

Thor fue al pueblo esta mañana con un par de conejos y algunos peces. Loki le dio hierbas secas para vender y se despidieron incluso antes de que saliera el sol.

Loki utilizó el tiempo a solas para cocinar, limpiar y recoger más plantas. Vio fresas silvestres a unos cientos de metros de su casa ayer cuando caminaba de regreso, pero no tenía nada para recogerlas. Tomó una canasta y caminó allí por la tarde cuando el sol todavía era lo suficientemente amable como para brillar y calentarlo.

Llevaba unos simples pantalones de lino beige que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y una camisa blanca de algodón que estaba desabrochada, revelando la mayor parte de su torso.

Hizo que Thor le cortará el cabello hace un par de días, porque estaba empezando a ser molesto cuidarlo. Thor no estaba muy interesado en hacer eso, pero Loki insistió. Su cabello ahora solo llegaba detrás de la oreja y lo tiraba detrás de esta para que no le estorbara al recoger hierbas.

Thor dijo que parecía un jovencito.

Loki no tenía idea de lo que significaba.

El hombre de cabello oscuro colocó una manta en blanco debajo de las rodillas para que no se mancharan de hierba los pantalones y comenzó a tararear una canción que escuchó de niño cuando comenzó a recoger las pequeñas fresas redondeadas.

De vez en cuando traía una o dos a sus labios, mordiéndolas, mientras llenaba su canasta. Eran mucho más dulces que las fresas que plantaron en su jardín y Loki las prefería.

El hombre se puso de pie para pasar a otro manojo de plantas de fresa, pero fue detenido por un dolor en el pie. Rápidamente cayó sobre su trasero, torciendo su pierna para ver su pie sucio. Se corto cuando accidentalmente pisó un cuchillo que dejó en la hierba al inicio. El sol se estaba preparando para ponerse y no tenía nada que envolver alrededor de su pie. No podía simplemente caminar de regreso con una herida abierta en el pie, seguramente se infectaría.

Se quitó la camisa. La manta era demasiado gruesa para usarla como vendaje, por lo que sabía que tenía que cortarse la camisa, a pesar de que no tenía mucha ropa. No es que alguna vez sintiera que se estaba perdiendo de algo cuando se trataba de moda.

Su proceso fue interrumpido por el sonido de cascos no muy lejos de él. Levantó la cabeza y miró de reojo al sol poniente para ver una figura cabalgando hacia él a caballo. Thor. Era su amado Thor.

Loki suspiró. El hombre siempre tuvo el momento perfecto para todo.

—¡Loki! —lo llamó desde la distancia—. Es tarde, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? —saltó del caballo en un movimiento fluido y Loki le sonrió a través del dolor persistente.

—Me corté el pie —admitió. Thor frunció el ceño y se arrodilló a su lado para ver la herida.

—No es profundo —dijo y Loki asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Pero no tengo nada en qué envolverme el pie para caminar a casa —Thor sonrió y miró su pálido pecho desnudo.

—Veo —Loki se sonrojó bajo su mirada.

—Estaba recogiendo fresas silvestres —le mostró a Thor la pequeña canasta con fresas y Thor tomó una.

—Siempre te digo que uses zapatos —Thor le recordó y Loki tarareó. Vio a su amante ponerse de pie y recoger la manta del suelo. Lo extendió sobre la hierba y levantó a Loki y lo colocó sobre la tela de lana.

—¿Cómo me va a curar esto? —Loki preguntó descaradamente, apoyándose en los codos para mirar a Thor mientras se quitaba la camisa, los zapatos y, finalmente, incluso los pantalones. Se arrodilló entre los muslos de Loki y le desabrochó los pantalones. Loki le estaba sonriendo mientras sacaba la prenda de sus piernas delgadas.

—No lo hará. Pero va a curar lo duro que me puse al encontrarte medio desnudo aquí.

Los dedos de Loki estaban teñidos de rojo oscuro por recoger las fresas y cuando tocó a Thor, dejó manchas en su piel. Loki pintó un pequeño trazo en forma de corazón en el pecho de Thor donde  latía el  verdadero.

Thor se inclinó para besar a su amante. Loki aceptó gentilmente el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre. La suave brisa acariciaba su piel desnuda como si quisiera tocarlos también. Thor dibujó una línea en el cuello de Loki con sus labios. Le estaba chupando el cuello hasta que aparecieron manchas rojas lo hacían parecer hecho de chocolate blanco y fresas.

En ese momento, Thor extendió la mano sobre la cabeza de Loki y recogió las pequeñas fresas, colocándolas en los labios de Loki, que estaban profundamente rojos por el color natural de la fruta. Loki lo aceptó, lamiendo los dedos de Thor en el proceso.

El hombre rubio sonrió y atacó sus labios con besos más ásperos que hicieron gemir a Loki y alzar sus caderas contra las de Thor. Sus erecciones quedaron atrapadas entre sus vientres, frotándose uno contra el otro.

Thor se apartó por un segundo para escupir en su palma y los agarró a ambos con su enorme mano. Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido largo y feliz. Se sacudía cada vez que el pulgar de Thor pasaba sobre la cabeza de su eje, regando la cuenta de  precum que ocasionalmente aparecía allí como una perla brillante.

—Llévame —susurró Loki en invitación. Thor se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo nada para facilitarme el camino —protestó y siguió moviendo la muñeca, complaciéndolos.

—No me importa —Loki extendió los brazos, abriéndose completamente debajo de Thor. Usa tu saliva si es necesario. Tómame.

Thor lo miró a los ojos, se mordió el labio y finalmente asintió. Se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo. Se tomó el tiempo para besar sobre el pecho, el estómago y los muslos de Loki. Loki puso sus manos sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Thor colocara su boca donde la necesitaba. Lo sintió lamer su virilidad, su saco y luego agarró la parte posterior de sus muslos y lo levantó en el aire. Thor enganchó las rodillas de Loki sobre sus hombros y Loki abrió los ojos en estado de shock cuando se dio cuenta de que su trasero ya no tocaba la manta.

—¿Qué… —no terminó su oración antes de que Thor lamiera su anillo de músculos enrollado. Trató de escupir la mayor cantidad posible en el área antes de volver a bordearlo.

Loki sintió que el líquido goteaba y lo hizo sentir sucio. Jodidamente sucio y oh, era todo lo que quería.

Thor dejó que su trasero golpeara la manta nuevamente y su dedo abrió al hombre más joven solo un segundo después.

—Ah —gritó Loki—. Ah —Thor sonrió ante su reacción, besando nuevamente el interior del muslo de Loki. Se tomó más tiempo para prepararlo, sin arriesgarse a lastimar a Loki.

—¿Crees que puedes llevarme ahora?

Loki abrió sus ojos vidriosos solo para mirar rápidamente a Thor. La comisura de sus labios se alzó en una sonrisa un poco cansada y su pecho se levantó y cayó rápidamente.

—Siempre —su respuesta no apaciguó exactamente a Thor, pero lo cubrió con más saliva antes de llevar su gran polla a la entrada de Loki.

El hombre de cabello oscuro gimió en una combinación de dolor y placer. Arqueó la espalda y se retorció debajo de Thor, que lo miraba con honesta preocupación. Se retiró del cuerpo de su amante. Loki lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No te dije que te detuvieras.

Thor tuvo que sacudir  la cabeza divertido . Loki era un amor el noventa por ciento del tiempo, pero podía ser ridículamente mandón el otro diez por ciento.

—Estás sufriendo. Rota. Sobre tus manos y rodillas —ordenó y Loki cambió a la posición que le dijeron que tomara.

Él arqueó la espalda, haciendo que su trasero sobresaliera aún más prominentemente. Thor llevó sus labios de regreso a su entrada para obtener más de su saliva allí. Se sumergió nuevamente en Loki.

Loki pensó que nadie podría llenarlo tan bien como Thor.

—Oh Loki —besó su columna vertebral—. Me gustaría que pudieras verte a ti mismo. Eres tan hermoso. Oh Loki, la puesta de sol queda maravillosa. Siempre debes estar así, desnudo, en cuatro, pintado con el color del atardecer. Me encanta tu nuevo corte de pelo también. Aunque ya no puedo tirar de él —besó la parte posterior del cuello de Loki.

—Tú —Loki exhaló desesperadamente—. Tú —repitió.

—¿Yo? —Thor preguntó, pero Loki no respondió. Estaba demasiado perdido.

Hicieron el amor hasta que se puso el sol. Loki volvió a acostarse de nuevo cuando estaba un poco más perdido y Thor lo llevó a uno de sus orgasmos más bellos. Se quedaron allí por un tiempo, mirando el cielo nocturno antes de vestirse y Thor levantó a Loki en su caballo, antes de que envolviera todo y lo pusiera en las manos de Loki.

Se subió detrás de Loki, que se recostó perezosamente contra su amante. Cabalgaron a casa lentamente, se lavaron, mientras Thor insistió en llevar a Loki hasta acostarlo en su cama (que Thor talló solo) y atendió la herida de Loki de la forma en que su amante le enseñó.

—Tienes que ser más cuidadoso —lo reprendió Thor cuando se acostó a su lado.

—No lo sé. Me gusta mucho cuando me llevas así.


End file.
